There have been many different arrangements that attempt to remove detrimental flue gas compositions but most of them are only partially effective in removing most if not all of the detrimental exhaust gas compositions. Many times, this is based on the extreme cost of effective types of exhaust gas clean-up systems used. This extreme cost is directly affected by high electrical power usage and the cost of the cleaning fluids used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,264 B2 which issued Nov. 30, 2010 to Cooper et al appears to teach the use of a system having high electrical power requirement and a complex process to clean exhaust gases and save or regenerate some of the cleaning fluid components. The above noted US patent does not teach singularly or in combination the subject matter claimed herein. The subject design serves as a cost-effective solution to cleaning exhaust gases from a fossil fuel fired power plant while also reclaiming various cleaning compounds that may be reused in the cleaning or sold for commercial uses.